Waiting just for you
by Elohyn
Summary: Nach HBP. Sonfiction zu Blackmore’s Nights „Waiting just for you“. Der finale Kampf und Severus Snapes Beobachtungen auf dem Schlachtfeld...


Normale Kurzgeschichte ; Romanze HG/SS ; Rating: P-12 ; Disclaimer: Nix meins. Charaktere von Joanne, Song von Blackmore's Night. verbeug ; Inhalt: Nach HBP. Sonfiction zu Blackmore's Nights „Waiting just for you". Der finale Kampf und Severus Snapes Beobachtungen auf dem Schlachtfeld...

**_Waiting just for you_**

"_There you stood, amazing shining for the whole world to see  
And I knew an angel had been sent to watch over me…"_

Hier stand er nun, und als er sie sah, wusste er, es war die richtige Seite. Aus seiner Deckung im Verbotenen Wald heraus sah er sie mitten im dichtesten Gewühl des Kampfes, ein gleißend heller Stern der scheinbar drohte von der Dunkelheit verschlungen zu werden. Doch obwohl die Todesser immer wieder um den kleinen Pol der Unantastbarkeit brandeten, die Schutzhülle zerstören wollten die sie aufrecht erhielt, so wusste er doch, dass ihr Licht nicht verlöschen würde._ Nicht heute. _Sie war eine Priesterin der alten Götter, eine Inkarnation der Freya, und eine Liebesgöttin starb nicht an einem Avada Kedavra.

Neville Longbottom hinter ihm auf dem großen schwarzen Hengst bewegte sich unruhig.

„Wie lange noch, Severus?" Seine Stimme war nicht viel mehr als ein Flüstern.

„_They say that it's always darkest right before the dawn  
They say that I must be strong just to carry on  
But they don't know that I would wait my whole lifetime through  
Because of you, my love, that I'd be waiting just for you…"_

„Nicht mehr lange." Severus Kehle war trocken. War das Angst? Es war doch sein Plan gewesen, er selbst hatte ihn für ‚Neville- sicher' erklärt. Nein, wenn er ganz ehrlich war, und das sollte er sich selbst gegenüber besser sein, war es viel mehr ihr Plan. Hermine Granger hatte ihn nach dem Mord an Dumbledore mit untrüglicher Intuition aufgespürt und zur Rede gestellt, nachdem sie mit Harry, Ron und Ginny die Horkruxe aufgespürt und vernichtet hatte. Als sie von Dumbledores Testament erfuhr hatte sie ihn gefragt, wie er sich wieder in die Gesellschaft der Zauberer einzugliedern gedächte. Und dann hatte sie ihm von ihrer Idee erzählt. Nächtelang hatten sie über alten Folianten und halbzerfallenen Schriftrollen verbracht, ihren Plan bis ins kleinste Detail ausgearbeitet. Und wie er sie jetzt so sah - auf der ungesattelten Stute, deren Fell heller als die Sterne zu schimmern schien und in dem weißem Kleid, in das er Nacht für Nacht das Mondlicht zu ihrem Schutz gebannt hatte - und dabei war eine der reinsten Formen der Magie zu wirken, da wusste er, er hatte in den gemeinsam durchwachten Nächten sein Herz an sie verloren.

„_There you stood, amazing shining for the whole world to see  
And I knew an angel had been sent to watch over me…"_

Sie schuf mit dem Beistand der Alten Götter einen Schutzschild um sich, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley und dessen Schwester Ginny. Severus erinnerte sich noch an deren ungläubige Gesichter, als Hermine auf der reinweißen Stute die Massen der Todesser geteilt hatte, wie Moses einst das Meer geteilt haben sollte. Wie ein Engel war sie ihm erschienen, ein Engel auf den die Todesser jetzt ihren Fokus gelegt hatten. Sie hatte erreicht was sie wollte: Sie war die perfekte Ablenkung, denn die eigentliche Gefahr für Voldemort und die Todesser war nicht sie, nein, die eigentliche Gefahr stellten er und Neville Longbottom dar. Hermine hatte ihm von der Prophezeiung erzählt, und so setzten sie all ihre Hoffnung darauf, dass der Dunkle Lord das falsche Kind als ihm ebenbürtig gekennzeichnet hatte .

Severus sah, wie sie die Hand hob und ihr Zauberstab einen Regen aus goldenen Funken nieder gehen ließ. Das Signal.

"_There you stood, amazing shining for the whole world to see  
And I knew an angel had been sent to watch over me…"_

Er drehte sich halb auf dem ebenfalls ungesattelten Rücken seines Pferdes um, um im Halbdunkel einen Blick in das Gesicht des Jungen werfen zu können, in dessen Händen ihr aller Leben lag.

„Bist du bereit, Neville?" Der Junge nickte nur stumm und klammerte sich an seinem Rücken fest. Severus stieß dem Hengst die Hacken in die Flanken, was das Tier zu einem gewaltigen Galoppsprung veranlasste, und endlich hatte er uneingeschränkte Sicht über das Kampfgeschehen und konnte sehen, dass Hermine das Signal genau zum rechten Zeitpunkt gegeben hatte: Der Dunkle Lord war im Moment wirklich kaum geschützt, nur ein halbes Dutzend Todesser waren in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe. Severus hielt den Hengst im straffen Galopp auf Voldemort zu, der sie noch nicht bemerkt zu haben schien, genau wie es Hermine geplant hatte: Deshalb war der Hengst schwarz, deshalb war die Kleidung seiner Reiter schwarz. Sie waren jetzt noch ungefähr 50 Meter von Tom Riddle entfernt, und Severus schickt Todesflüche zu den Todessern die ihn umgaben. An Neville gewandte schrie er „JETZT!", und Neville belegte den gefürchtetsten Mann ihrer Zeit mit dem schlimmsten der Unverzeihlichen Flüche. Voldemort sah den Fluch noch kommen, seine Augen weiteten sich, doch es war zu spät. Er wurde von der Wucht des Fluches nach hinten geschleudert und blieb mit verdrehten Gelenken liegen. Es war vorbei.

"_They say that it's always darkest right before the dawn  
They say that I must be strong just to carry on  
But they don't know that I would wait my whole lifetime through  
Because of you, my love, that I'd be waiting just for you…"_

„SIEG!" brüllte Severus „VOLDEMORT IST BESIEGT!" und mit diesem Geschrei flogen sämtliche Köpfe zu ihnen herum, und die verbliebenen Todesser verfielen in Panik. Die Ordensmitglieder und Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums hatten ein leichtes Spiel mit ihnen, und während um sie herum die letzten Todesser in Ketten gelegt wurden, ließ Severus Neville absteigen und blickte dann zu Hermine hinüber.

"_There you stood, amazing shining for the whole world to see  
And I knew an angel had been sent to watch over me…"  
_

Sie hatte ihren aus uralter Magie gespeisten Schutzschild gelöst, und saß nun bewegungslos und mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck auf ihrem Pferd und beobachtete den Siegestaumel ihrer Mitstreiter. Langsam überblickte sie die glücklichen Menschen, bis ihr klarer Blick an ihm haften blieb, und sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht stahl.

"_There you stood, amazing shining for the whole world to see  
And I knew an angel had been sent to watch over me…"_

Sie trieb die Stute an, und in einem langsamen, gemessenen Galopp kam sie auf Severus zu. Sie blieb neben ihm stehen, ihre Beine berührten sich, und blickte ihn einfach nur wortlos an.

Keiner von ihnen hätte sagen können, wie lange sie sich so angesehen hatten, einander gegenüber gestellt wie Parteien auf einem Schachbrett, Schwarz und Weiß, Licht und Dunkel, so gegensätzlich und doch so ähnlich, dass einzige was Severus wusste war, dass ihr Blick ihn taxierte, abmaß, und er ließ zu dass sie ihm auf den Grund der Seele blickte, ganz ohne Legilimentik. Das Nächste was er bemerkte war, dass es still um sie herum geworden war, denn alle verbliebenen Kämpfer sahen dieser seltsamen Gegenüberstellung von hell und dunkel, Engel und Dämon, zu.

Und dann, in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung, schlang Hermine Granger ihre Arme um Severus Snape und presste ihren Lippen in einem alle Zweifel verschlingenden Kuss auf die seinigen.

_  
"So I'll be waiting, hoping, dreaming, loving you  
Because I know, my love, that you do love me too."_


End file.
